


5 Golden Rules

by LaDiDah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1000feelingschallenge, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Omega Harry, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDiDah/pseuds/LaDiDah
Summary: Harry thinks surely he hasn't got a chance with Louis, after all he's a gorgeous Alpha and royalty to boot. His salvation comes in the form of an antiquated guide to courtship.Prompt: 560 - The Enjoyment of briefly withdrawing your affections





	5 Golden Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).
> 
> Tumblr post [here](http://suddenclarityharry.tumblr.com/post/159977035172/5-golden-rules-ladidah-42k-teen-and-up-read).
> 
> Thank you so much to SuddenClarityHarry, who has helped me an unbelievable amount.

 

'You kinda have to go H' Gemma mused, as she idly plaited a piece of her candy-floss hair.

Harry pulled a face in the mirror. Ever since cutting off his hair for charity he didn't feel like himself. He missed his curls. He couldn't plait his hair anymore. 'Don't wanna' he muttered.

'It's for all  eligible omegas' she announced grandly, abandoning her hair and kicking him instead. Harry tucked his legs underneath him. 

'I thought the aristocracy has abandoned the old ways' Harry hummed.

'They have, but some traditions are still valuable. The king realises the importance of keeping those alive' Gemma said.

Harry had only seen King Louis in photographs; the official ones released by the palace with him in typical Alpha poses; chest puffed out and head held high. He prefered the candid ones - he may or may not have a secret folder on his phone full of them. Louis laughing at a showjumping event or sneaking off for a cigarette outside a restaurant. He looked looser, you almost could believe he was a normal 25 year old wearing vintage Adidas and a cheeky smile. The media were completely obsessed by him, fascinated by the transformation of the roguish prince  into the  philanthropist King. Louis had become King before his time; after his mother sadly passed away and he had the throne foisted upon him. Harry would never forget watching the memorial; seeing the royal family standing proudly together despite their hands visibly shaking. Harry himself was a minor royal and, as a result, had watched from the sidelines, wanting to reach out and protect them. Louis had been so brave, holding his little brother in his arms and taking flowers from mourners lining the streets with a teary-eyed nod.

'It's not that I don't like him' Harry said.

Gemma smirked, 'Obviously, you've made it very clear over the years'.

Harry willed himself not to go red,  'He's merely an acquaintance Gem.'

Gemma waved the invitation back and forth, the gold type shining in the afternoon sunlight. 'Well, there's only one way to change that baby bro'.

The ball was endlessly disappointing. His friend Niall  had abandoned him to go and join the band onstage, gamely slipping a guitar round his neck once they had recognised him and asked him to come up and join them. Liam had disappeared once his date had shown up; and he was starting to feel silly hovering around the drinks table clutching his mojito.

The royal family were up on a small stage near the band, meeting their guests and if Harry squinted he thought he could see Louis, bowing and kissing the hand of a young girl. Harry pushed down a smug smile; considering Louis had come out when he was 18 even he had more chance than that girl.

The heat of the crowd and mixing scents from all the guests became too much and Harry sidled along the wall until he found a door, turning the handle and ducking inside. He closed his eyes with a deep breath.

'So  I'm not the only wallflower?'

The sudden question made Harry nearly jump out of his skin, letting out an unmanly shriek as he turned around.

'Sorry' the girl giggled. Harry recognised her as Princess Felicity; the only omega in a family of alphas and betas.

'Your highness' Harry bowed,  toying with his suit cuffs, ' I'm so sorry to have-'

'Don't worry' the princess stood up with a friendly smile, 'I was just hiding ou t. An alpha cornered me and I wanted to escape'.

'It's not fair, is it?' Harry commiserated.

Understanding flickered between them and Felicity gestured to the sofa, ' Come sit - Harry isn't it?'

Harry was surprised she remembered him.

'I remember some garden parties as kids' she mused,  'didn't you used to run around with no clothes on?

Harry could have died.

'Um, i'm sure that was someone else' he lied, looking around the room desperately.

Felicity gamely pretended to believe this, the twinkle in her eyes making her look for a moment just like her brother.

'So, have you danced with anyone?' she asked coyly.

Harry had received many offers, being a male omega was quite rare but the men asking seemed to be eyeing him too keenly, as if he was a butterfly to add to their collection.

'Only my sister' he admitted, 'how about you, your highness?'

'Felicity, please' she insisted, 'I did dance with my brother. Aren't we a sad pair'.

Harry looked at her curiously, she seemed to deflate before his eyes.

'I'm not very popular, boys don't like girls who want to see the world...especially alpha  boys,' she looked down at her lap.

Harry took her hand, instinctively wanting to comfort her. 'Then they aren't the right one . I think times are changing. You can be whoever you want, and the right one will love you because you want to see the world, they'll want to join  you.'

Felicity's eyes brightened, 'You are very kind Harry'.

Harry was about to ask about her plans to travel when the door opened again. The music seemed to fill the once-quiet room, the heat and pheromones making him feel disorientated and out of time.

'Are you in  need of a chaperone Fizzy?' a lilting voice teased.

Harry looked up. King Louis was right in front of him, looking at their clasped hands with a reproachful air. He snatched back his hand.

'Oh Louis,'  Felicity rolled her eyes, instantly becoming a teenager instead of the polished princess.

'Oh Felicity,'  Louis echoed, his voice high-pitched and mocking.

'It's just Harry. He's been cheering me up' Felicity shrugged, getting up and straightening her dress.

'Never just Harry,' Louis breezed, offering his hand to Harry instead of the customary Alpha and Omega hand kiss.

Harry blushed and stumbled forwards, holding out his hand. He felt a rush of heat as their hands met. He had no idea what to say. Louis was even more handsome in person, his caramel hair beautifully tousled and his bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle. He was truly captivating and Harry felt gangly next to him, his feet pigeon toed and far too tall for an omega. Omegas were supposed to be petite and composed, not falling over their own feet and blushing bright red.

'It's a lovely party.' he offered politely, not seeing as Felicity excused herself with a wink to her brother.

'Thank you.' Louis smiled, 'I know it's an ancient custom but any excuse for a party, eh?'

Harry was more of a bed before 10pm kind of man but he nodded anyway.

'I like your suit.' Louis offered, reaching out to touch his sleeve. Harry's breath caught in his throat.

'Thank you,' he said quietly, 'I know it's not the usual thing-'

'That's why I like it' Louis smiled, and it was like the sun.

The tailor had made a face at Harry's choice of fabric, a dark navy brocade but Harry had fallen in love with it. High society still favoured pastels for omegas, but Harry had always followed his own instincts when it came to fashion. It was cut close to his body with a matching cream shirt with tiny navy flowers embroidered on the collar. It made him feel special, like anything was possible.

'I like yours.' Harry said shyly.

Louis looked down in surprise,  'D o you? I thought it was a bit stuffy. Lottie loved it, but I'm more at home in my jogger s.'

A knock at the door startled them both, Harry jumping back from the King and coughing.

'You are wanted, your majesty.' the man looked long suffering. Harry liked to imagine him often having to track down the wayward King. It was an endearing image.

Louis proffered a bow, 'Please excuse me Harry.'

Harry smiled and with that Louis was gone. It felt like all the air had left the room and Harry collapsed onto the sofa with a chuckle. What a rush! He felt like Cinderella once she had left the ball, felt like dancing and singing all at once.

As he looked around himself in curiosity he spotted an ancient looking book tucked in between 'How to Manage Your Estate' and 'A Royal History 1900-1950'.

_**High** _ _**Society Courtship for Alphas and Omegas.** '_  It looked intriguing.

Harry looked around furtively and slipped the book into his jacket pocket.

It wasn't until the next morning when Harry remembered his stolen book, as he stubbed his toe on it after brushing his teeth. His flat was  quite small, but it suited him with  its beautiful roof garden and large kitchen. He always figured he would move into a bigger house once he found his mate and they had children.

Harry picked up the book and rifled through it. It looked dusty, but very grand.

'Congratulations! You have made the first step in your journey to securing yourself an Alpha. If you follow these 5 golden rules you can manoeuver your way into matrimonial bliss!'

Harry scoffed at the idea of old fashioned phrasing, but found himself intrigued. Surely this had some value? Maybe it could help him find someone. He found himself thinking of Louis and berated himself. Surely a King wouldn't be interested in someone like him? But maybe... he opened the book and started reading.

_** Follow your Alpha's example - be mature and confident. ** _

'Help me Lots' Louis whined, rolling back and forth on his bed.

Lottie looked at him. 'I feel embarrassed to be watching  this.'

'Me too' Daisy echoed. 'Not because he's the King or anything,  it's just lame'.

'Shut up' Louis huffed, sitting up. 'You two should be helping me'.

'Okay, go up to him and say' Lottie jumped to one knee, throwing herself at Daisy's feet,  'I adore you sweet Harry, please be my mate and have my babies'.

Daisy collapsed into peals of laughter and mimed putting a ring on her finger.

'You aren't taking this seriously - no one would ever say that!' Louis huffed.

'Fine' Lottie laid down on the carpet with a yawn, curling her toes into the rug. 'Just ask him over...pretend it's for that charity gala next week'.

'Not bad...I guess you are a Tomlinson after all' Louis grinned, 'now go away so I can scheme'.

_** Remember! Alphas want to catch their prey.  ** _

The text came through as Harry was taking a shower, his towel slipped over his body as he gasped. Louis  had invited him to dinner at the palace.

'Gemmmmaaaa' he screamed, only remembering  he was nude when she screamed straight back at him.

_** Rule One: Play it cool, be vague and mysterious. Leave him wanting more. ** _

Louis felt like he was  in a bad sci-fi film. This wasn't the Harry he was looking for. This Harry has neatly gelled back hair, his top button so tightly done-up it looked to be restricting his breathing; and sunglasses on - inside.

'So, do you want the salt Harry?' Louis asked again.

Harry yawned. ' Yeah like, salt is so everyday. Should I? Who knows.'

Phoebe giggled and Dan shot her a warning look.

'Harry, can we talk more after dinner?' Felicity asked. 

Harry gulped. 'I have to be heading off, got a prior engagement.' he lied. 

'Oh' Felicity said. 

'How are your family?' Lottie asked, twirling the spaghetti round her fork. She was faring better than the twins who were covered in sauce and grabbing at the silverware.

'They are fine, thank you.' Harry said, not even looking up from his bowl. Lottie frowned at Louis who made a 'Don't ask me' face.

'Just the one sister?' Lottie bravely continued, ducking her head as if to catch his gaze.

'Yeah .'

Silence reigned.

_**Rule Two : Keep it up! Never relent. Make him curious.** _

'So...that was fun' Louis rocked back on his heels. Harry hadn't even talked to him most of the night, either on his phone or replying to his family's questions in monotone answers. He could barely connect this cold man with the sweet natured Harry from the other night.

'It was interesting' Harry uttered, as he quickly smoothed down a curl that was trying to escape. It defied him and fell back over his forehead.

Louis smiled. Maybe that boy was still in there somewhere.

'Harry - would you like to come to my charity gala?'

_** Rule Three: Omegas should be seen and not heard - make sure you keep up your image as an illusive dream. Beautiful - but out of reach!' ** _

The gala was beautiful. Archways of roses trailed over every doorway,  draping the rooms in colour and perfume. You could almost feel the magic in the air, with the children twirling in their fancy clothes and giggling with pure joy. Louis  had set-up this charity when he was a teenager, and  had subsequently raised millions of pounds for terminally ill children and their families. Harry remembered seeing countless events in the papers, from garden parties to space camps. It wasn't seen as 'done' for an Alpha to be so charitable - those events were usually organised by Omegas whose role was to be seen as the generous nurturer. Louis didn't seem to care, he mixed with everyone and was happy to muck in and get involved.

Peppy music poured from the speakers and confetti flittered from the ceiling; as Harry laughed as it fell onto his head, shaking himself off.

Louis appeared next to him. 'You look wonderful.' he smiled winningly.

Harry tried to keep his cool, but it was impossible when Louis looked so handsome in his dark shirt; his hair this time shining in a neat quiff. When he smiled he got these endearing little crinkles beside his eyes. 

'Um, you  too. ' Harry replied softly, and tried to remember the rules. Keep calm, be effortless he told himself.

'Thank you,' Louis looked down at himself and knocked his shiny shoes together. 'Would you like to dance?'

Harry couldn't remember if dancing was against the rules  or not, and by the time he was done thinking Louis  had already taken his hand and his mind went blank.

He could hear the whispers as Louis held his waist, the King didn't usually dance with anyone at these events; especially not omegas. It was seen as a statement of intent and wasn't often taken lightly.

'Everyone is looking Louis.' Harry felt embarrassed, ducking his head and wishing he had his curls to hide under.

'Because we look so dashing love,' Louis grinned, beginning to move with the music as a new song started.

Harry stumbled over his feet and felt his face heat.

'Careful Bambi,' Louis teased, dragging him closer. Being so close, Harry could smell Louis more and the intoxicating mix of whisky and sea air was making it hard for him to not just throw himself into  his neck and breathe it in.

They talked about their families, giggling as they realised they both liked to play matchmaker in their group of friends. It was suddenly so easy to talk, to make each other laugh as they swayed back and forth, completely oblivious to the room around them.

'Harry,' Louis began, his dark eyelashes framing his beautiful eyes, ' I wanted you ask ...God...I mean to ask you if I could court you?'

Harry startled as Phoebe and Daisy popped up next to them. 'You two look close,' Phoebe chirruped with a tilt of her head.

Harry took a large step back, dragging a hand through his hair. The strands fell back over his eyes. 'I'm sorry Louis...your majesty I mean. I have to go'.

Louis just stared after him in shock.

_**Rule Four: You are in demand, all the time.** _

In the taxi home Harry recalled his latest rule and dutifully uploaded a shot of his sparkly shoes, calling it 'Loving the single life!'  and posting it to his Instragram. As he sighed sadly, looking out of the window he hoped this would work.

_** Remember! You are an Angel on earth - worth fighting for. ** _

Harry did a celebratory dance round his kitchen when the invitation arrived.  Lottie's wedding , a  royal wedding would be the perfect opportunity to see Louis again and hopefully win him over. They had met up a few times, at a local cafe and the palace - Harry had thankfully managed to slip his book back. They had also been texting but it was hard to always seem vague and mysterious when he really wanted to tell Louis about the time he lost his kitten and found her inside his sister's ugg boots; ask him what he thought of the latest Bake Off judging panel or just tell him he couldn't stop thinking of him. Instead he stuck to telling Louis all about his glamorous nights out; making up who he had been out with from the society pages of Hello magazine; hoping Louis didn't realise putting the bins out was as close as he had gotten to a night out lately.

'You need a suit darling.' Anne suddenly piped up,  interrupting his dancing by grabbing the invitation and pecking his cheek all in one fluid motion.

'I have one.'

'A new one' she scoffed. 'This is a royal wedding...and won't your boy be there?'

Harry went pink. 'I don't know what you mean,' he hummed.  'I don't have a Louis, a boy I mean, no-one'.

Anne just rolled her eyes.

_** Rule Five: To gain an advantageous match you must be brave. ** _

'You do know i'm trying to win over your brother right?' Louis confessed to Gemma, figuring honesty was worth a shot. The wedding was over and everyone was devouring cake and watching the little ones have their faces painted.

'But he's quite a mysterious one, I can't seem to keep up with him and his glittering lifestyle'.

'You can't be talking about my brother' Gemma laughed incredulously, 'massive dork, legs up to here?' she gestured. 'Once told my Mum I was a drug dealer because I stole his blankie?'

Louis just looked blankly at her.

'Likes sparkly shoes?' she tried again, 'Charming but silly with it?'

'He's not been like that with me' Louis exclaimed, perching himself firmly on the window ledge and frowning. 'Well, he has sometimes...but then he seems to chan ge.'

'Doesn't sound like H' Gemma replied, 'but he can sometimes get taken advantage of-'

'I would never'. Louis interrupted earnestly, watching as Gemma took a sip of her champagne.

'I've had to protect him,' she continued, 'he's had some horrible ex boyfriends who have dented his confidence - one even dumped him on his birthday just because Harry refused to wear flat shoes to make himself shorter. His worst one talked him into cutting off his long hair because it was  showing off ,' she gestured in quotation marks with a scowl.

Louis felt sick. 'I do like him Gemma' he sighed, 'but I'm not sure he feels the same, sometimes he's so distant it feels like he's someone else... like he's following some mad...' Louis trailed off and darted out of the room.

'Way to leave a girl!' Gemma laughed, taking another sip and deciding to find Lottie.

It was still there. Nestled in between Treasure Island and that weird cookbook that his Grandmother dug out whenever his Vegan uncle turned up.

**_'High Society Courtship for Alphas and Omegas' _ ** it  proclaimed in lurid gold lettering. It brought back memories of lectures on his Grandfather's knee and outdated advice on courtship. He remembered digging it out with Lottie, late at night when they should have been asleep, giggling over the silly pictures of flouncy omegas and gigantic alphas. The illustrations were in black and white, the alphas with hilarious handlebar moustaches and the omegas wearing what looked like a nightgown. It advised omegas to be meek and mysterious like a beautiful dream and that would work on an alpha who wanted to stalk and claim his prey. It wasn't like real life where you had to navigate finding your mate in 2017, wanting to find someone to be your best friend and lover, not just someone whose scent meshed well with your own - let alone with royalty added into the mix! He brought the book to his lap and laughed. Oh Harry.

After much searching, Louis managed to find Harry behind one of the marquees, building a tower out of placeholders with the twins.They made a beautiful picture, Harry's face lighting up as he clapped as the tower grew higher.

'Atchoo' Dory cried, flinging her arms out and whacking Ernie in the face.  Ernie's face showed a shocked betrayal before he erupted into floods of tears.

'Sorry' Louis made a face and Harry laughed. Louis grabbed Ernie and kissed his head, patting his back to calm him down.

'I've been looking for you' Louis said, watching Harry's face as he grinned then quickly schooled his face into a blank expression.

'Ah, bouquet toss time?'

'You've missed that'. Harry couldn't hide his disappointment and Dory patted his cheek affectionately before clambering off him and disappearing off into the marquee. Ernie tugged at Louis' lapels until he was able to do the same.

'I wanted to talk to you' Louis continued.

'Oh?'

'I think  I've been barking up the wrong tree' Louis plucked a blade of grass and wove it between his fingers. Two could play this game. 'I've embarrassed myself in trying to get to know you'.

Harry's gaze shot up, his mouth agape. 'But-'

'You are clearly a champagne and cavier kind of man, and  I'm just Louis who likes watching kitten videos on YouTube, ordering pizza and playing Fifa with my friends. Despite my...title  I'm quite a normal bloke really.'

Harry's face was a picture of poorly concealed agony. 'But Louis,' he protested.

Louis held up a hand and got to his feet, raising his chin and aiming to look distraught.

'Oh, by the way,' he added, slipping the notorious book onto the grass, 'I believe you left this in the library the other day, not sure if you were still reading it...?'

Harry gazed up at him, his burgeoning curls falling into his eyes and pretty green eyes wide.

Louis collapsed into laughter, 'Oh Harry, I was only pretending. Why were you reading this ancient book?'

'I thought-' Harry fish mouthed.

'You thought wrong,' Louis said, 'You captured me from the first time I saw you'.

'Running naked round the garden?'

'Probably' Louis shrugged.  'But meeting you again, it was like coming home Haz.'

Harry stood up, tucking his hair behind his ears. Louis noticed  they were tiny and adorable.

'Me too, I mean, seeing you again.' he rolled his eyes. 'I'm not very smooth'.

'I don't need you to be.' Louis took his hands, 'I don't want an omega who is always trailing three steps behind me, silent and sad. I want someone to walk with me, to inspire me. I want to adore someone'.

Harry raised their hands and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. 'I want that too, so badl y.'

'So, I'll ask again. Harry, can I court yo-'

'I would be such an embarrassment  at royal functions,' Harry interrupted, lost in panic as he remembered his past bright ideas. ' I wore sunglasses in the palace.' Harry moaned in embarrassment, 'I unfollowed you on twitter and Instagram so you would want me! I rolled my eyes at the Princess!'

'Sweetheart, you would never embarrass me!' Louis  unclasped their hands and drew him into a cuddle, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Harry smelt gorgeous, like spring mornings and lemons. Just holding him close felt like heaven and he was reluctant to ever let him go.

'Thank you' Harry murmured into his shoulder. 

Harry felt quite proud of himself. 5 months into his and Louis' courtship and here he was; looking around at the charity garden party he had arranged on behalf of Louis. The paper lanterns twirled in the late summer breeze, lighting the trees with fleeting shadows. The children were painting face masks or getting a snack from the sweet stand and the parents were watching them with content, tired smiles.

'There you are!' warm arms fell around his shoulders and he felt a stubbly cheek press against his own. 'Always losing you I am' Louis teased.

'Got to stay mysterious' Harry teased, relaxing into his hold and smiling.

'You will always be a mystery to me sweetheart' Louis murmured, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Louis suddenly looked down, 'Harry - are you wearing two different  kinds of boots?'

Harry looked down and winced.  'I may be.'

'Harry!' Anne appeared in front of them, her face frantic. 'Harry, a man is here with your delivery - but it looks like quite a lot...' Anne stood back and Harry gasped as he saw trays and trays of cookies and cakes.

'I only wanted 2 trays' Harry felt so stupid.  All the children were wandering up and grabbing a cookie - there was certainly enough to go around! Anne slipped away to find some napkins.

'It doesn't matter Harry,' Louis shrugged, 'so what if we have a few extra?'

'Extra hundred. Everyone is looking, I feel so embarrassed' Harry admitted.

'I like cookies, and we can give some away. I'm not embarrassed.' Louis replied.

Harry suddenly realised that Louis hadn't lied to him. He wasn't embarrassed of him, he wouldn't try to change him or expect him to stay silent in the background. Louis loved him just the way he was. It was that simple.

'Louis,' Harry steadied his breath, Louis quirked an eyebrow in response. 'Will you be my mate and have my babies?'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr post [here](http://suddenclarityharry.tumblr.com/post/159977035172/5-golden-rules-ladidah-42k-teen-and-up-read).


End file.
